un hijo
by andan1324
Summary: cuando grell y will están casados y desean tener un hijo y que sucede cuando lo pierden
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí les traigo una nueva tal vez sea de 4 capítulos a no sé solo recuerdo que los personajes no son míos a que no está relacionado a mis otras historias y que grell siempre será mujer.

Un hijo

Grell y will acababan de casarse, grell estaba muy emocionada porque pidieron vacaciones de 2 semanas para la luna de miel para la luna de miel.

-que bueno amor ya vamos a estar solitos por 2 semanas

-si grell ya vamos a estar solos al fin

Fueron a la playa, mientras will leía bajo el sol, grell caminaba en la orilla del mar, después volvieron al departamento que estaban rentando frente al mar, grell se baño y se vistió con un hermoso babilón y fue a modelárselo a su nuevo esposo.

-will- dijo asomando una pierna por la puerta

-si grell

-¿no quieres venir un ratito a jugar conmigo?

-claro pero primero ven

Grell fue hacia donde estaba sentado will y se sentó en su regazo dándole un beso

-sí que quieres amor

-a ti-dijo acercándola más hacia el

-aaaaa-grell dejo salir un pequeño gemido de su boca cuando sintió las grandes manos en sus posaderas

Después de ahí will cargo a grell y se la llevo hacia la cama matrimonial que había en la recamara, grell y will se la pasaron divirtiéndose por horas hasta que llego el día siguiente, durmiendo uno al lado del otro.

Posteriormente ya era día de irse de nuevo al trabajo que era lo que más le chocaba a grell pues no podía divertirse diario con will porque si no llegaba cansado o replano no llegaba y todo por las horas extras.

-grell despierta debemos ir a trabajar

-no quiero

-¿Por qué no quieres ir a trabajar?

-porque si trabajas ya no jugaremos como siempre

-hoy en la noche te prometo jugar si querida

-¿en verdad lo prometes?-dijo grell con tristeza

-claro querida-dijo tomando su barbilla y dándole un dulce beso

-está bien ya vamos

Grell se levanto, arreglo la recamara y se fue a duchar y arreglar ya solo faltaba ella porque will ya estaba listo para salir rumbo al trabajo

-ya estoy lista

-bien vamos

Ese día llegaron al trabajo, grell tan feliz como siempre y will tan serio, hicieron sus trabajos a la perfección ya que querían salir temprano.

Grell salió una hora antes y se puso a decorar el cuarto con velas y con pétalos de rosas de ahí se puso un disfraz de colegiala y se maquillo lo mejor que pudo, después:

-grell ya llegue

-ven chiquito a enseñarme

Will al escuchar el "enseñarme" sabía que era uno de los juegos que más le gustaban, la escuelita, así que dejo sus cosas en un sillón y fue corriendo hacia la recamara, cuando entro vio a una coqueta pelirroja sentada en la cama mordiéndose una uña y haciendo cara de inocencia

-maestro me enseña a como se hacen los bebes

-claro deja te explico

Grell empezó a tirar de la corbata de will secándosela, después will se empezó a quitar la chaqueta y el chaleco para que después grell le quitara la camisa con esas finas manos, dejando después ese firme abdomen al descubierto

-maestro puede acercarse a explicarme mejor-dijo con voz inocente

-claro-dijo will llegando a grell a gatas sobre la cama

-comience maestro

Después de un rato estaban los dos uno al lado del otro, ambos cansados y sudados

Después de ese día llegaron al trabajo, grell estaba más feliz que siempre y se podía decir que will también estaba feliz porque en todo ese día no le grito a nadie, pero semanas después grell se empezó a sentir mal, ya andaba débil no tenía la energía de antes así que fue a preguntarle a undertaker:

-hola grell jejejejeje

-hola quiero preguntarte algo

-si esta vez no te cobro porque siempre me haces reír ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

-que tengo es que siempre estoy cansada, débil y tengo mucha hambre

-a ver con tu permiso-dijo mientras palpaba el vientre de grell

-y que tengo

-felicidades usted está en cinta

-que bien gracias undertaker

Después salió corriendo hacia la oficina de William y entro sin aviso

-¿Qué te pasa grell porque llegas corriendo asi?

-mi amor ¿quieres un hijo verdad?

-claro grell

- pues ¡estoy embarazada!

Continuara dejen por favor sus comentarios gracias por leer


	2. mis antojos

William no creía las palabras de grell así que se levanto y fue hacia grell

-¿eso es verdad o estas bromeando?

-es pura verdad si no pregúntale a undertaker

-Y ¿Por qué a él?

-él fue el que me dijo se baso en mis padecimientos

-a y ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

-como un mes más o menos

-bien ven tantito

Will y grell se sentaron en un sillón que hay en un costado de la oficina y will empezó a palpar el vientre de grell y dijo

-entonces ¿yo sembré a este pequeño?

-claro mi vida o con quien más se te ocurría

-nada más es que no me la creo

-pues si es verdad y ya me voy a trabajar porque pronto no podre

-bien en casa nos vemos-dijo volviendo a su trabajo tan serio como siempre

-Adiós-dijo saliendo

Después grell termino su trabajo y se fue a casa, ya habían pasado horas y will no llegaba

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-ya llegue grell-dijo con una bolsa en la mano y una caja enorme y se dirigió al cuarto vacio en el fondo

-que bien will porque te tardaste

-tuve que hacer unas cosas

-a bien ven a hacerme compañía

-si espera ya voy –dijo cerrando el cuarto con llave

-que tanto haces will

-nada voy para haya

-podemos jugar un ratito

-no estoy ocupado

-pero will

-ya te dije que no

Will fue hacia el cuarto y no le dio un besito a grell

-perdón es que hoy estoy muy cansado y no tengo las energías para jugar

-bueno ya al fin mañana es día libre

-si mañana

Al día siguiente grell despertó y no vio a will, eso era raro si hoy no trabajaba, así que se baño y se fue hacia la sala

-will no estás aquí

-estoy en el cuarto del fondo

Grell entro y vio un hermoso cuarto, de color blanco y detalles de rojo en un lado había una cuna que will había traído el día anterior

-¡sorpresa! Es para nuestro bebe

-aaaaa esta hermoso

-si yo ya quiero que nazca

-yo también hay que pensar ya en un nombre

-a si es varón va a ser William como yo

-y si es mujer va a ser Ada

-y porque Ada

-porque significa belleza y ella va a ser una bella niña

-pasaron los meses, a grell ya se le notaba el vientre y will ya no la dejaba salir a recolectar solo le dejaba papeleo, el no quería que su mujer se arriesgara, quería protegerla.

-will termine mi papeleo ya me puedo ir

-si ya ve a casa y duerme no hagas mucho esfuerzo

-como si apenas me muevo apenas llevo 7 meses y que panzona estoy

-si por eso ve a descansar

Después de 3 horas…

-Grell ya llegue es que hoy me tocaron horas extra

-que bien ven a dormir

-si ya voy

Will se cambio y luego apago las voces y ya a punto de dormir

-will

-si grell-dijo semi abriendo los ojos pues ya se estaba durmiendo

-se me antojan unas fresas con crema

-si ya voy-dijo levantándose de la cama

-si por favor o sino saldrá con cara de fresa

-si voy aah estoy cansado

Cuando grell estaba en el trabajo tenía que pedirle sus antojos a ron pues ese era su castigo por no presentarse una semana entera.

-ron

-si grell que quieres

-puedes traerme una malteada

-si espérame 5 minutos

Y así era diario llegaba al trabajo, se sentaba a llenar su papeleo, regresaba a casa y dormía hasta que un día:

-¡Ronald!

-si grell

-llama de inmediato a will y que me lleve a un hospital ese niño ya va a nacer

-si ya voy rápido grell

Ron corrió lo más rápido a la oficina de will

-que pasa Knox

-grell ya va a dar a luz

-pues vamos rápido-dijo levantándose de su asiento

Will cargo a grell y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo porque su pobre esposa ya no aguantaba los dolores ya en el medico

-doctor ayude a mi mujer está a punto de dar a luz

-si señor venga

Se llevaron a grell a un quirófano y después hubo complicaciones

-doctor que pasa

-señor hay complicaciones no podemos salvarlos

-y que no pueden hacer nada

-no solo uno de ellos puede sobrevivir

- y el otro- dijo preocupado will

-debe escoger su esposa o su hijo

Will estaba nervioso, como iba a escoger entre la vida de su hermosa grell y de su hijo que aun no nacía

-rápido señor o perderemos a los dos

-a mi esposa sálvela por favor

-si señor

Continuara... no olviden comentar gracias por leer


	3. quiero ver a mi bebe

Los médicos salvaron a grell pero no al bebe, después de unas horas grell se despertó

-will-dijo débil

-si grell

-quiero ver a mi bebe

-ahora no grell descansa

-pero yo la quiero que fue will

-fue niña

-a una niña, mi pequeña Ada

-si nuestra pequeña Ada-dijo triste will

-will ¿Qué te pasa que no estás feliz?

-si grell solo descansa

Grell durmió y will estaba muy preocupado que le iba a decir a grell, ese bebe era su máxima ilusión, se la paso todo su embarazo tejiendo ropa para bebe y estaba muy feliz esperando a que naciera. Will salió de la habitación después de darle un beso a su mujer y se aseguro que estuviera en buenas manos y se dirigió directo a casa.

-doctor ¿Dónde está mi bebe?-fingió estar dormida

-señora ella está bien descansa acaba de ser operada debe recuperar fuerzas

-sí y mi marido

-mañana vuelve fue a descansar y por ropa para usted mañana le dan de alta

-bien

Grell estaba impaciente ella ya quería ver a su bebe, quería cargarla, vestirla quería verla como era porque era lo que había deseado por años, pero después de tanto imaginar a su bebe grell se quedo dormida

Al día siguiente fue will por ella, grell se cambio de ropa por una falda coqueta roja y una blusa rosa, grell tenía que andar en silla de ruedas por una semana, estaba débil pero estaba entusiasmada quería cargas al bebe que espero.

-will ¿ya podemos ir a ver al bebe?

-luego grell primero debemos ir a casa para que descanses

-si will-dijo triste grell

Ya en casa…

-grell te quiero decir algo-dijo tomando las manos de grell

-¿Qué will?

-la bebe no sobrevivió ella murió después de nacer-dijo suavemente

-pero como, mi bebe murió

-si grell era el o tu y yo no quería perderte-dijo will agachado

-pero yo ya viví ella todavía no porque me escogiste porque

-no se no quería verte fría sin vida debajo de la tierra

-ya no importa ahora déjame estar sola

Grell se dirigió al cuarto que era para el bebe, se puso a llorar lo más fuerte que pudo, para después agarrar uno de los vestidos que tejió para la bebe y comenzó a abrazarlo, mientras will seguía en la sala solo escuchando los lamentos de su mujer hasta que después de un rato se llevo las manos a la cara y también empezó a llorar.

Desde ese día todos veían que grell iba en silla de ruedas, sin su peculiar sonrisa y will iba a trabajar más amargado y serio que lo normal

-will ¿Qué paso?

-nada Knox vuelve a tu trabajo y este pendiente de las necesidades de grell

-si señor

-oye grell

-si ron

-que les pasa a ustedes dos

-perdimos a la bebe-dijo entre lagrimas

-perdón por la pregunta-dijo ron

-no te preocupes tu no sabias-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

-¿le traigo algo?

-si por favor traime un jugo por favor

-si grell de inmediato lo traigo

Cuando Ronald salió de la oficina grell volvió a llorar como todas las noches cuando andaba sola y pensaba que nadie la escuchaba

Continuara …dejen sus comentarios


	4. familia feliz

Habían pasado días, grell ya no lloraba solo se quedaba callada mirando hacia la ventana, la pobre ya no quería vivir, mientras que will vivía mortificado al ver a su mujer así, es como si hubiera perdido a los dos.

-¿estás bien? Grell

-si will

-¿te traígo algo mi vida?

-no gracias

Will ya no aguantaba más tenía que hacer algo, su grell estaba demasiado deprimida que no quería nada pero tenía un idea de cómo contentarla

-will voy a salir tantito

-si no te tardes- estaba preparando algo

Cuando grell salió de la casa will se puso a decorar todo el interior con pétalos, se puso su traje de policía sexy que grell tanto adoraba, era un pantalón negro, una corbata, un gorro de policía y un cinturón con un arma de juguete y unas esposas. Espero en la recamara hasta que grell llegara.

-Will llegue

-ven grell

-si voy fui a pasear un rato

-bien apúrate

-si te dije que ya voy

Cuando grell entro al cuarto y fue tumbada hacia la cama por will disfrazado de policía sexy, lo grell de antes lo hubiera recibido con mucha pasión, pero esta no.

-no will espera

-esta arrestada-dijo encimándose en ella sujetándola de las muñecas

-no aaaaa will-will lamio un costado del cuello de grell

Después will cargo a grell y la amarro a los barrotes de la cama, se arrodillo en la cama dejando a grell en medio de sus piernas y comenzó a desabrochar y arrancar la ropa de grell, cuando grell ya estaba solo en sopa interior, se levanto y empezó a hacerle stripper a grell.

-oh will

-quieres mas nena-sabia que eso emocionaría a grell

-si papacito

Will se volvió a arrodillar como hacer poco y empezó a lamer el firme abdomen de grell

-si will

-claro a ver

Will empezó a subir hasta el cuello de grell para después lamerlo y decirle en el oído

-quieres subir el nivel del calor nena-dijo de manera sexy

-si will claro

Se la pasaron así hasta que amaneció, solo se escuchaban sus gritos por toda la casa.

Al día siguiente…

-¿grell vienes diferente hoy que no estabas muy deprimida?- pregunto Erick

-sí pero después de la noche de ayer estoy mejor

-por favor no quiero escuchar los detalles

-mejor para mi

Grell fue a encerrarse a su oficina pues tenía que hacer mucho papeleo, cuando de pronto se empezó a sentir un poco desganada y quiso visitar a su marido, ya en la oficina

-oh estoy tan feliz por la noche que me hiciste pasar ayer que hasta ya casi termino mi papeleo

-pues ve a terminarlo grell

-espérame tantito es que estoy cansada-dijo sentándose en las piernas de will

-sí pero si te apuras te daré otra noche como la de ayer-le dijo en forma seductora en el oído y acariciándole las piernas a grell

-En verdad harías eso si me apuro-dijo emocionada

-claro-dijo para después darle un beso

-está bien voy a apurarme-dijo saliendo rápido de la oficina

Después en casa se la pasaron jugando como siempre y así pasaron días, ya grell era la de antes hasta que…

-will creo que estoy embarazada

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-si porque otra vez tengo nauseas y antojos

-no te preocupes

-will ayúdame ya no quiero sufrir como la pasada vez ya no-dijo dijo soltando lagrimas y hundiendo la cara en el pecho de will

-no dejare que esa vez se repita

-ya no resistiría me mataría si eso se volviera a repetir

-y yo junto contigo te seguiré hasta donde sea –dijo levantando la cara de grell y dándole un dulce beso

-will te amo mi vida

-y yo también te amo mi Julieta carmesí

Pasaron 6 mese, will no quería que grell hiciera ningún esfuerzo así que le dijo que tenía que usar silla de ruedas o quedarse todo el día en la cama, grell acepto además que ya no podía caminar, su vientre era enorme y no quería perder otra vez al bebe, además que ya no iría al trabajo.

-grell ya llegue

-a que bueno amor estoy en la recamara

-voy

-si te fue bien

-con algunas horas extra pero eso no importa como esta mi princesa-dijo acostándose a lado de grell y frotando su vientre

-ella ha estado un poco inquieta

-eso significa que nacerá fuerte como su madre

-si will metete a las sabanas conmigo-dijo haciendo espacio en la cama para will

-si solo me cambio de ropa y voy contigo

Haci era todos los días, hasta que ya faltaban días para que naciera el bebe, will debía estar al pendiente así que se llevo a grell a su oficina para tenerla bajo su vigilancia

-will

-si grell

-me puedes traer un elote

-ya voy espera tantito

-si gracias will

Will estaba cansado tenía mucho trabajo pero tenía que atender los antojos de grell

Tres días después…

-will

-sí que pasa grell-dijo sin apartar la vista de los papeles

-ya va a nacer

-si espera-dijo dejando todos sus papeles para después llevar a grell a un hospital cercano

Ya en el hospital…

-doctor ayude a mi esposa ella va a dar a luz

-sí, señorita prepáreme a la señora para quirófano-dijo llamando a una enfermera

Después de unas hora…

-doctor ¿qué paso con mi mujer?

-salio bien de la operación

-y que fue

-fue una hermosa niña

-¿puedo pasar a ver a mi mujer

-si pase

Will entro a la habitación y vio a grell sentada cargando a un pequeño bulto

-will ven a ver a nuestra pequeña

Era una hermosa niña con cabellera carmesí y ojitos como los de grell, se podría decir que era grell en pequeño

-y como la llamaremos grell

-ella será grenn spears sutcliff

-si la niña más hermosa como su mama

-te amo will

-y yo a ti grell

FIN

La música de fondo en la escena de will sexy se llama You can leave your hat on - Joe Cocker


End file.
